


I'm Sorry

by smalld1171



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Gen, Swan Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalld1171/pseuds/smalld1171
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN and Doctor Who crossover set in 5x22 Swan Song. I hope you will enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

A solitary figure stands at a distance, quietly observing the graveyard and the two angels which stand among the headstones ready to wage their battle. His head tilts up and he closes his eyes to feel the sun warm the surface of his skin. He breathes deeply; he already knows how this encounter will end. This place will soon set the stage for the ultimate showdown; will be the backdrop to both sacrifice and strength; to victory and loss; to hatred so intense and love that knows no bounds.

A sigh escapes his lips as he leans against the door of his ship for support.

It is not within his nature to stand as a spectator on the sidelines of history as it unfolds; his life a never ending adventure where circumstances real or contrived force him to always keep on the move.

He delves a hand into his expansive pocket; his fingers searching through the contents until they wrap around the object they seek. He eases the book out of the depths of his jacket and gazes upon the texture; the worn pages alluding to the number of times he has looked upon them. A slender finger traces the outline of the embossed letters slowly as he contemplates the words with adoration and gratitude.

The Winchester Gospel.

He had avoided this particular moment in time for so long; hoped it would fade into an unpleasant memory as he busied himself and ventured off onto his newest crusade across the stars. But he always came back to it. Whenever the silence and loneliness of a companionless journey in the Tardis made him melancholy and reflective, his thoughts would always return to the two brothers and their heartbreaking yet inspirational story.

It was after his last battle to save the Earth; after he was made to leave all those who he loved behind to live their lives without him that he felt the greatest connection to these two men; so strong that he barely remembers entering the coordinates until the vibration from within the Tardis told him he had arrived. Here, right now, is where he needs to be. He owes it to them.

To stand and witness their story as it comes to an end; to be one of only a handful of beings to gaze out into the expanse of this cemetery and observe how these extraordinary men battled the evil swirling around them to save the planet should be viewed as a privilege.

A rumble in the distance makes him swallow and as the image of the '67 Impala comes into view his hand clenches around the book, grounding him and helping to deflect the sudden urge to flee and avert his eyes from what is about to take place.

A small smile forms as he hears the car's stereo come to life. He stands in awe and amazement that even though this man is fully aware of what he has just driven into, he doesn't hesitate to do so with his usual flare and sarcastic tendencies.

As the battle begins and he bears witness to the destruction of the angel Castiel and then Bobby Singer, the howl that escapes the older brother's throat causes a single tear to track down the traveler's cheek. His Converse clad feet begin to squirm and fidget before a shaky hand reaches to grip the handle of his ship. He wants to run.

No. No. He will not turn away; these men deserve so much more than that.

His face is dotted with new tears and is mapped with the lines of old ones by the time Sam Winchester seals his fate and dives into the gaping hole and heads straight into the depths of Hell itself. Once accentuated by the sound of raging wind; of bones being broken and soft words of love spoken by the older Winchester son, the war is over and an eerie silence fills the cemetery once again. He waits and stands vigil; stays to watch over the broken man until Castiel appears again.

Minutes go by and The Doctor watches Dean Winchester rise from his knees and eventually make his way slowly towards the Impala and a now uncertain future without his brother.

The Timelord lets his eyes drift close then, the emotions that the scene evokes almost too much for even he to bear. His hand reaches blindly out to the door of the Tardis and the promise of her relative emotional safety, but stops short just as he is about to disappear through the entrance.

Through teary eyes The Doctor looks back once again to the graveyard and whispers words which he knows are uttered far too often from his lips.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."


End file.
